Una peligrosa combinación
by Lou27
Summary: Luego de perder a mi familia terminé convirtiéndome en lo que más odio; un pirata. Sin embargo es divertido estar con mis amigos, lo único que me falta ahora es ser mafioso. Espera, ¿qué...?
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, personitas ¿Cómo han estado? Pues, aquí les dejo una fanfic que tenía bastantes ganas de hacer. Últimamente me la pasé viendo fanarts de Hetalia como piratas, y me dije ¿Por qué no hacer una serie de eso? Mafia y piratas, ¿por qué no? Igual, es una idea completamente random y no sé muy bien cómo avanzarla, pero voy a investigar un poco y la voy a terminar c:

Como sea, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste :3

.

.

.

Estaba con mi mamá dando un paseo, como todos los días. Pasábamos por un pequeño mercado para luego ir a la panadería y pasar a saludar en la florería; ¡allí siempre me regalaban una flor distinta! Hoy era un clavel, no sé de flores, mi mamá me lo dijo. Apenas llegamos a casa puse la pequeña flor en un vaso con agua y ayude a mi mamá a ordenar las compras. Lo de siempre.

Mi papá nunca estaba en casa, siempre estaba de viaje. Cuando volvía me traía algún regalo, casi siempre eran para coleccionar. Mamá siempre me cuidó sola, ella es la que me ayuda cuando pasa algo o me castiga cuando tiene que corregirme. No es que no quiera a mi papá, pero me parece injusto que ella tenga que hacer todo mientras él viaja.

Luego de ordenar nos ponemos a cocinar algo delicioso, generalmente hacemos de más para luego repartirlo a aquellos que tiene menos que nosotros; claro que esto solo ocurre cuando nos sobra un poco de plata, ya que el suelo de mi mamá no es que sea grande. Hoy cocinamos guiso con muchas, muchas papas. Nana puso tres platos llenos en la mesa, al parecer hoy llega papá, y lo demás se lo llevo para poder repartirlo. Mientras ella estaba afuera, coloque los vasos con los cubiertos y puse varias hogazas de pan esparcidas por la mesa. Luego de eso, salí afuera con nuestra jarra para llenarla de agua. Cuando volvía me encontré a mi padre entrando a la casa, por lo cual no dudé en dejar la jarra cuidadosamente en el suelo para después salir corriendo y saltar hacia su espalda. Entre risas, comenzó a correr como si fuese un caballito por toda la sala para después bajarme y darme un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando mamá llego, dejó la hoya en la cocina y corrió a abrazarlo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Decidí dejarlos solos un rato, por lo cual fui a buscar la jarra que deje atrás y colocarla sobre la mesa. Comimos, charlamos, hicimos un juego de palabras y luego mi mamma decidió ir a dormir un rato, se notaba exhausta. Papá aprovechó esto para llevarme a un lugar que mami no quería que yo fuese; el puerto. No entiendo porque ella no quiere que valla, pero no le dije que no a mi papá.

En todo el camino estuvo hablando de distintos tipos de barcos, cómo se crearon, para qué se utilizan, de todos los diseños que él conocía. Cuando llegamos, habló con un conocido suyo y nos dejo subir a un barco. ¡Era un barco pirata! Claro, sin piratas, ya que este barco había sido confiscado por la marina tras un enfrentamiento con ellos.

Mi papá me guió con mucha emoción hasta el timón y comenzó a explicarme lo básico de cómo manejar uno de estos. Sí, mi papá era un friki de los barcos. Presté mucha atención a sus explicaciones y traté de memorizar cada una de sus palabras, ya que esto parecía ser algo muy importante para él. Luego de una hora y media de palabras y palabras, decidimos volver a casa antes de que mamma se desespere al enterarse donde estuve. Pareciera que ella tiene un trauma con el agua o los barcos, pero nunca me quiere decir cuando se lo pregunto. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con mamma despierta, por lo cual decidimos salir a pasear nuevamente.

Fuimos por los caminos de siempre, tampoco es que hubiese mucho que ver en un pueblo tan pequeño. Terminamos a las afueras de este, en un pequeño descampado con algunas flores esparcidas entre el pasto. Siempre que papá venia terminábamos aquí, según ellos aquí se habían conocido y era un lugar muy importante para ellos. Si era importante para mis padres, para mí también lo era. Estuvimos todo el día jugando en ese lugar, hasta que caímos rendidos al suelo. Me recosté en las piernas de mamma y me quedé dormido…

. . .

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde la última visita de mi papá, ya que este había muerto en un uno de sus viajes, o eso dijo mamma. Ahora tengo seis años, pero seguimos en la misma situación de antes, solo que Nana está un poco más decaída ahora. No importa lo que trate de hacer, su sonrisa no vuelve a ser la de antes…

Era de mañana y habíamos salido a hacer el recorrido de siempre, hoy la plata nos alcanzó lo justo para comer. Cuando pasamos por la florería no recibí nada, ya que esta había cerrado por bancarrota, al igual que muchos negocios en este mes. A principios de este, unos piratas venían continuamente a saquearnos para abastecerse, ya que no muy lejos de aquí al parecer se estaban enfrentando con otros piratas por un mapa, el cual al parecer era muy importante. Gracias a esto, muchas personas murieron o quedaron en las calles. A nosotros a duras penas nos alcanzaba para algo de pan y agua, ya que el negocio de mamma estaba a punto de caer.

Yo siempre trataba de sonreír, no quería ser una carga para mamma, no ahora que cada vez sonríe menos. Cuando comíamos le daba la mayoría de mi porción de pan, ya que se estaba comenzado a notar como ella por enfermarse. Tenía la piel pálida y unas notorias ojeras. Pensaba que si se alimentara mejor, podría llegar a mejorar. Aunque con solamente pan nunca voy a cumplir mi objetivo, pero no teníamos nada mejor…

Antes de dormir su típica siesta de 20 minutos para después salir a trabajar, me dio un beso en la frente y acarició mis cabellos con una tierna sonrisa. Animado por esa acción, me dirigí al pueblo a buscarle un par de flores para intentar animarla. Quiero ver esa sonrisa de nuevo.

Automáticamente me dirigí al descampado para recogerlas; dos margaritas y tres flores rojas. Tarde unos 27 minutos en ir y encontrar las flores que quería, claro, contando que me distraje ahuyentando a las palomas o a hablar con algún amigo. Cuando quise volver, vi como a lo lejos el pueblo estaba con una mancha anaranjada. Me alarmé, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. Corrí rápidamente hacia mi casa, en el camino podía ver algunos pequeños locales o casas ardiendo. La gente gritaba y corría desesperada del fuego, inclusive pude ver a algunos que tenían la ropa ardiendo… Tapé mis oídos con mis manos para evitar los gritos y corrí desesperado hasta llegar a mi casa. Pude escuchar como comenzaba un tiroteo, la gente gritaba y no se callaba. Piratas. Todo esto era su culpa…

Suspiré aliviado cuando vi mi casa desde lejos, pero el pánico me inundó cuando noté la puerta abierta de par en par. Entré en mi casa, pero no había nadie, por lo cual decidí fijarme en la plaza cerca de aquí. El fuego estaba peligrosamente cerca mío, a solo unas casa de la nuestra. En un arranque de desesperación, entre nuevamente a casa y busque los ahorros de mamma junto a la foto de papá. Guardé todo en mis bolsillos y al sentir calor cerca de mi espalda ni siquiera volteé a ver, abrí la ventana y salí por esta. Al correr un par de metros me encontré a mi mamma ayudando a algunas personas heridas, pero ella miraba en todas las direcciones, seguramente buscándome. Corrí a abrazarla por la espalda. Ella pegó un salto de sorpresa al verme, pero enseguida en sus ojos se acumularon las lágrimas y comenzó a abrazarme para luego repartirme un par de besos por mis mejillas y mi frente.

Entre los gritos, llantos y el sonido de las pistolas, comenzamos a correr para salir del pueblo e ir a refugiarnos a algún lugar lejos de aquí. Sin embargo cuando estábamos tan cerca de salir, tan cerca de poder salvarnos los dos, miramos hacia atrás al escuchar un estruendo. Cuando quise reaccionar, ella se puso delante de mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Un tiroteo, nos habíamos metido en el medio de un tiroteo. Piratas contra piratas, personas inocentes cayendo por simplemente estar cerca de ellos.

Sentí como mamma avanzó unos pasos tambaleantes hacía mí, como sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle y como las lágrimas caían por su rostro hasta mojar el mío. Le habían disparado por la espalda. Comencé a entrar en desesperación y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer también. A pesar de todo, a pesar de dar su vida por protegerme, a pesar de estar muriendo ella estaba sonriendo dulcemente. Le devolví como pude el gesto y le di rápidamente las flores, las cuales estaban prácticamente machacadas por todo esto. Con su mano temblorosa las agarró y depositó un beso en mi frente.

-Te quiero, Tsuna… Co-corre… Por favor…

Su voz sonaba ahogada, cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra más de sus lágrimas caían. Terminó la oración con un sollozo y me empujó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Mamma terminó arrodillada en el suelo con las flores sostenidas fuertemente contra su pecho, su hermoso vestido azul estaba manchado con barro y sangre. Sus labios estaban temblando, al igual que sus hombros, su sonrisa se estaba desfigurando a una mueca.

-Ve-vete…

La seguía mirando sin poder moverme. El tiroteo seguía y la gente corría desesperada de un lado a otro, pero yo no me podía mover.

-Por favor… -susurró-.

-Mamma…

-¡VETE!

Me asusté un poco al escuchar su grito, pero eso me hizo reaccionar.

-Te amo, mamma.

Al decirlo salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, no quiero irme, no quiero dejarla sola, no quiero que muera… La necesito, la extraño, la quiero demasiado… Sin embargo no podía volver, ella no quiere que yo muera, quiere que viva, que crezca y que sea feliz. Corrí lejos de allí, dejando atrás los gritos, el fuego, las armas y mi mamá…

. . .

Sigo viviendo en las calles desde entonces, aunque lo parezca la vida de esta forma no es tan difícil. Con los ahorros de mi madre pude vivir unos meses sin recurrir a robar nada, sin embargo cuando se acabaron el hambre pudo vencer a las reglas. Al principio me atraparon muchas veces robando algo de comida, pero ahora con trece años adquirí más agilidad y es raro que siquiera me vean robando, aunque si lo hago. Hago lo que puedo para sobrevivir, pero igualmente trato de ayudar a los que están en mi misma situación. Tengo mi grupo de amigos, desde que llegue había alguno que otro niño que escapó como yo u otro que estaba en las calles de ese pueblo vecino donde vine a vivir. Dos de estos eran Gokudera y Yamamoto, mis mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria. Nos encontramos a los pocos días de estar vagando por este nuevo pueblo.

Estuvimos solo nosotros tres durante unas semanas, hasta que nos encontramos a un par de hermanos que también eran huérfanos, aunque ellos perdieron a su familia una hora antes de juntarse con nosotros. Sus nombres eran Mukuro, el cual era dos años mayor que nosotros, y su hermanita pequeña Chrome, ella tenía nuestra edad.

Todos nos apoyábamos y ayudábamos los unos a los otros. Mukuro, o cabeza de piña según algunos, era como el hermano mayor de todos. Él trataba de conseguirnos un trabajo, pero siempre terminábamos despedidos porque el dueño se enteraba que éramos ladrones. Aunque no le robemos nada a él, nuestra fama nos seguía.

Sinceramente ya me estaba hartando de vivir así, algunas de las personas eran un pan de dios con nosotros, pero algunos hasta nos amenazaban con armas. Está bien, admito que los que nos amenazan son a los que le robamos, pero tampoco es que le sacamos joyas o dinero, solo un pedazo de pan; PAN. Pero bueno, creo que es algo normal.

Hoy habíamos ido a la casa de una abuelita la cual siempre nos convidaba de su almuerzo. Esta vez era pasta con salsa de tomate. Nos invitó a pasar dentro de su casa y nos sirvió unos platos con abundante pasta, al parecer hoy íbamos a comer bien. A la señora no le faltaba dinero, para nada. Ella vivía con todos los lujos gracias a su hijo, la cual la mantenía. Si fuese por ella, nos dejaría quedarnos a vivir en una habitación a cambio de ayudarla con los quehaceres, pero su hijo nos detesta. Siempre que nos ve cerca de ella nos saca a las patadas de su casa, no ponemos resistencia ya que él es un almirante de la marina y no queremos más problemas.

Antes de irnos le di un abrazo al cual la abuelita no se quejó, es más, sonrió y me devolvió el gesto. Cuando me separé de ella, Chrome le entregó unas florecitas que encontró creciendo por el pasto de camino hacia aquí. Miré algo melancólico ese gesto y salimos de su casa antes de que llegue su hijo para almorzar algo. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el puerto, ahora no teníamos nada que hacer y a mí me gustaba ver los barcos, subir a uno sería perfecto pero eso no es posible por ahora.

Cuando estábamos por llegar escuchamos gritos de personas y podíamos ver como escapaban corriendo del puerto. La respuesta era simple, piratas. Los desgraciados habían vuelto para arruinarme la vida nuevamente, seguro. Se podía escuchar como la marina había intervenido en este atraco.

En contra de la corriente, por pura curiosidad nos acercamos al lugar de los disparos. Bajo el mando del almirante, la marina había obligado mediante la fuerza a salir todos los piratas del barco para así enfrentarse a un intenso tiroteo y coque de espadas. Mientras mis amigos me jalaban de la ropa para salir corriendo, yo comencé a pensar e idear un plan. Era arriesgado, pero iba a servir para cambiar la rutina, bueno, eso o morir en el intento. Sonreí de costado.

Fui rápidamente hasta la panadería cercana, la cual estaba abandonada por el tiroteo. Tomé toda la comida que pude y se la tiré a mis amigos.

-¡Agarren todo lo que puedan y luego síganme! No tomen nada tan pesado.

Me miraron como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, ya que yo siempre estaba en contra de robar, pero en este momento no me importaba. Me importa una mierda si esta tienda va a quebrar luego de esto, yo quiero salir de aquí. Me dirigí a la caja que guardaba todo lo recaudado y saqué todo el dinero que había. Woah, hay un montón. Claro, ahora que lo pienso esta es una de las tiendas más caras y sus dueños son los más ricos de toda Italia ¿Qué hacen en este pueblo de mierda? No lo sé y no me importa. Me sentí algo mal al tomar tanto dinero, pero si nos va bien se los voy a devolver. Lo juro.

Cuando vi que todos tenían los bolsillos y manos llenas, los guié hasta por detrás de una casa a unos metros de donde estaban peleando. Como yo era el único con las manos libres tomé una chapa oxidada que había allí por casualidad, esto nos venía mejor, solo por las dudas. Ninguno de mis amigos había dicho nada hasta ahora, sabían que cuando se me metía algo en la cabeza no había quien me pare.

-Ahora, no se separen de mí y no dejen de correr no importa que.

-Kufufu, creo que volviste demente Tsunayoshi.

\- ¡No le hables así a Tsuna, cara de piña!

-Ma ma, cálmate Hayato, no es el momento para pelar.

-Tsk.

Chrome se agarró fuertemente de mi brazo con algo de miedo, al parecer ya se dio cuenta de mi plan. Yo simplemente le dirigí una sonrisa para luego salir corriendo. Puse la chapa de nuestro lado derecho para impedir que las balas nos hieran, al menos de muerte, y nuestra dirección era hacia el barco. Quiero adueñarme de ese barco pirata.

.

.

.

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Pase de poner a Nana de zorra en una serie para hacerla una buena madre, ja. Ya que, dejen su Rw destructivo, consejero, positivo, etc.

Ah, si. Sobre el título de la historia, este puede ir cambiando ya que no me convence del todo, pero es que yo soy pésima para eso jaja.


	2. Capitulo 2

Holi~ aquí les dejo con el capitulo, más tarde de lo normal pero a tiempo al fin y al cabo. Espero que les guste~

.

.

.

Estaba sentado en la proa del barco, un movimiento en falso y podía caer al agua. Sin embargo era tan relajante estar sentado aquí sin hacer absolutamente nada, simplemente disfrutar del sol y el viento. Y más aún después de esta agitada semana, ya que entre tormentas y ataques enemigos apenas tuvimos tiempo para un respiro.

Me paré de un salto y caminé tranquilamente por todo el barco, simplemente para estirar las piernas. Estamos a unas 6 horas para desembarcar en tierra, tengo tiempo suficiente para pavear cuanto yo quiera. Aunque toda mi tripulación está dormida, no importa que sean las seis de la tarde ellos siguen durmiendo como si estuviesen hibernando o algo por el estilo. Yo haría lo mismo, pero alguien tiene que hacer la guardia. Justo ayer a la noche nos sorprendió una tormenta, bastante feroz debo decir, por esa razón están todos agotados.

Un pequeño movimiento en la cofa llamó mi atención. Era Enma, el nuevo de la tripulación. Fue una sorpresa cuando se nos unió, ya que él era parte de nuestro enemigo. Cuando lo conocimos habíamos tenido un encuentro con ellos, justo hace un par de semanas, obviamente peleamos y ganamos. Pero gran sorpresa nos llevamos al encontrar a un pelirrojo escondido entre las cajas de nuestra despensa, según dijo él se había escondido aquí justo al terminar la pelea ya que quería unirse a nuestra tripulación sin causar disturbios en la suya. En ese momento lo miré con algo de desconfianza, sin embargo tomé su mano sin pensarlo dos veces gracias a mi intuición. Si, confió plenamente en mi intuición ya que ella nos salvó de grandes.

Automáticamente me puse unos guantes que eran de mi padre y tensé mis brazos con las manos apuntando al suelo. A las pocas milésimas de segundo unas llamas envolvieron mis manos y de igual manera una se había encendido en mi frente. Gracias a esto, salí disparado hacia arriba para encontrarme con Enma. Si, estaba volando. Ninguno de nosotros entiende que son estas llamas exactamente, no queman y todos las tenemos. Inclusive el nuevo, ya que según nos dijo esa fue la principal razón para querer unirse a nosotros. Al parecer era extraño poder hacer esto, pero entre nosotros era algo prácticamente cotidiano. Inclusive algunos días entrenamos juntos para saber de qué otra forma podríamos ocupar nuestras llamas. Pero nuestros intentos por aprender son siempre bastantes frustrantes, lo único que sabemos con certeza es que nos sirven para aumentar el poder de nuestras armas. Y para volar, aunque solo lo podemos hacer Enma y yo, los demás no importa cuanto lo intenten es algo imposible para ellos.

Al llegar arriba solo pasaron unos segundos y al verme el pelirrojo sonrió de lado. Le devolví la sonrisa con algo de arrogancia y me alejé rápidamente de él. Sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa, "entrenamiento", eso por no decir 'pelea sin sentido'. Él estaba aburrido y yo también, siempre hacíamos lo mismo. Era emocionante poder pelear con alguien sin preocuparnos por destruir el barco, ya que lo hacíamos en el aire a varios metros de este.

. . .

Solamente estábamos a veinte minutos para llegar a tierra, tiempo suficiente para descansar y burlarme de mi amigo por haber perdido. Tenía un puchero algo infantil para su edad, pero eso no evitaba que se viese de lo más tierno. Luego de dejar escapar varias risotadas, alboroté sus cabellos y sonreí ampliamente. A pesar de conocernos solamente hace unas semanas él era como un hermano para mí, al igual que todos los que me acompañan. Para todos nosotros somos como una familia. Debo mencionar que nuestro grupo no cambió, seguimos siendo aquellos huérfanos que simplemente querían cambiar su estilo de vida. Y vaya que cambió, quién diría que seriamos unos de los piratas más buscados. Ja, los piratas de aquella vez no aparecieron para arruinar mi vida, vinieron directamente a mí para que yo arruinase la suya. Al recordar cómo nos robamos este barco sonreí con algo de cinismo, uno de mis mejores recuerdos.

Me levanté para ir a despertar a los demás, pero antes fui a la cocina para agarrar una sartén y un cucharon de madera. Ya es costumbre, créanme, es la única forma de despertarlos. Cuando dije que hibernaban no era del todo una exageración.

Bajé a mi camarote y me senté en mi cama, a pesar de ser el "capitán" dormíamos todos juntos en este lugar, ya que este era espacioso y de esa forma era más divertido. Claro, Chrome era una excepción, ella si tenía su propio camarote, aunque estaba al lado del nuestro. Ya estando cómodo en mi lugar, comencé a saltar en la cama, a gritar y a golpear la cuchara contra el sartén. La mayoría se levantó de golpe, tapándose los oídos y lanzando maldiciones. Claro, la mayoría. Al ver que Mukuro no movió ni un musculo supongo que volvió a encerrarse en uno de sus sueños inducidos por ilusiones, gracias a ellas su sueño era el triple de pesado.

Ah, olvide mencionarlo, esta piña andante al igual que su hermanita tienen unas llamas de color índigo que les permiten formar ilusiones; aunque a duras penas saben manejarlas. En cambio Gokudera tiene unas llamas rojas las cuales aumentan, aún más que las nuestras pero sin exagerar, el poder de sus armas. Yamamoto posee unas de color azul, las cuales logran 'tranquilizar', por así decirlo, al enemigo cuando estas llegan a él. Y pues, Enma y yo, bueno, podemos volar.

Antes de salir para despertar a Chrome, lancé con éxito la sartén hacia la cabeza del Mukuro. Como es de costumbre, la atrapó justo antes de que lograse golpearle. Mientras él soltaba su típica risa algo irritado, yo salí de ahí con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro. Golpeé la puerta de mi amiga hasta recibir un 'Ya voy' a cambio. Cumplido mi trabajo, entré nuevamente en el camarote para poder cambiarme de ropa. Mágicamente mis amigos ya no estaban más allí, todos habían ido a alistar las cosas para salir apenas toquemos tierra. La verdad es que no necesitábamos nada, solo es que Enma nos había comentado que nunca piso tierra; nunca. Por esa razón decidimos hacer una pequeña parada en nuestro pueblo, de paso, a pedido de Chrome podríamos pasar a saludar a la abuela que siempre nos ayudaba.

Agarré lo primero que vi en mi armario, unos pantalones piratas azules con una cómoda camisa ancha la cual antes era blanca. Me puse mis botas marrones, las cuales ocupo casi siempre, y recogí mi cabello con una cinta anaranjada. Creo que era tiempo de cortarlo, está demasiado largo para mi gusto, eso y creo que la gente va a confundirme con una mujer… Aunque con pelo corto o largo me siguen confundiendo, es como una maldición. Todo por tener menos que la estatura promedio para mi edad, bueno, eso y que según me dicen mis amigos tengo rasgos femeninos… No es mi culpa que ellos sean jodidamente altos y que sus músculos se noten a kilómetros de distancia, mientras que a mí me ponen un vestido y no ven la diferencia entre mujer y un hombre. Pero eso no implica que sea el más débil de todos, por algo es que estoy a la cabeza de este barco.

Cuando terminé de hacer mis berrinches por mi apariencia, subí a ver que estaban haciendo. Lo usual. Las cosas volaban por el barco, se escuchaban gritos, risas e insultos. Las peleas 'amigables' de todos los días. Siempre las dejo pasar, mientras no pasen a mayores no me molestan. Los únicos que no molestaban eran Chrome y Enma, los cuales estaban mirando el pueblo con estrellitas en los ojos.

. . .

Cuando llegamos el primero en bajar corriendo fue pelirrojo seguido por Chrome, la cual enseguida fue corriendo a una florería para hacerle un regalo a la abuela. Desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, el pueblo cambió de sobremanera. Ahora había el doble de gente, tenían más plazas y aún más tiendas. En parte es gracias a nosotros, ya que hacemos de protección para los ataques piratas; inclusive hicimos un pequeño trato con el almirante, cuidamos y no robamos de este pueblo a cambio de poder desembarcar sin tener a treinta personas apuntándonos. Aceptó a regañadientes, solo gracias a su madre, le debemos mucho a esa señora.

Cuando volteé a ver a mi tripulación, no había nada. Desaparecieron en el aire, me dejaron solo. Entré algo en pánico y solté un pequeño grito 'masculino', muy masculino… Como sea, odio cuando me hacen esto, no me gusta estar solo, eso y que siempre que los pierdo de vista hay un edificio menos en el lugar donde estamos. ¡No puedo creer que nunca dejen de pelar! Suspiré para tratar de relajarme un poco, no creo que hagan nada. Eso espero…

Una vez más calmado, decidí caminar por el pueblo, a mirar algunas tiendas. Bueno, creo que podría aprovechar para cambiar esta remera de una vez por todas. Había caras nuevas por todas partes, lo cual me extrañó, no estuvimos fuera tanto tiempo. Traté de no prestarle atención a ese detalle, por ahí eran turistas que buscaban alejarse de tanta multitud o algo por el estilo. Aunque tenía una mala sensación. Merda, creo que será mejor reunir a todos.

Supuse que Chrome estaría en la casa de la abuela y que por ende Mukuro estaría allí también, ya que ellos dos son prácticamente inseparables. Así que decidí ir a por lo seguro. Cuando llegué supe que tenía razón, los tres estaban hablando animadamente fuera de la casa. Apenas llegué sonreí de oreja a oreja y corrí a abrazar a la abuelita como si no la hubiese visto hace años, claro, sin hacerle daño. Nos distrajimos como dos horas hablando de nuestras aventuras, como le gustaba decir a ella, y sobre las cosas que pasaban en el pueblo. Según la señora había escuchado, algunos tenían miedo de salir a las calles pero no sabe el por qué. Fruncí un poco el ceño.

-Creo que sería mejor averiguar eso -dije-, no quisiera que le pasara algo.

-Oh querido, por favor no os metáis en problemas.

-Kufufufu ¿Nosotros, en problemas?

-Creo que es algo tarde para eso abuelita.

-No se preocupe, yo misma cuidaré de que no se lastimen.

-Hahaha, te lo encargo Chrome.

Todos le dimos dos besos en la mejilla para luego irnos a buscar a los demás, lo cual no fue muy difícil. Enma estaba husmeando una tienda con manualidades en madera y los otros dos estaban atrás de él, seguramente cuidado de que no se pierda. Sonreí ante ese gesto y, aprovechando a que nos daban la espalda, corrí para luego saltar hacia sus espaldas en un abrazo. Trastabillamos y casi nos caemos por mi estupidez, pero logramos mantener el equilibrio por pura suerte. Bueno, ellos lo lograron ya que estaba flotando en el aire por sostenerme de sus espaldas. Al darme cuenta todo el mundo estaba mirándonos por el espectáculo que hicimos, me sonrojé y solté a mis amigos. Luego de estar un par de segundos con la cabeza agacha, me revolví los cabellos y miré hacia el frente.

-Deberíamos estar volviendo al barco en una hora, pero por ahora vamos a posponer eso. Debemos hacer algo primero.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó Tsuna?

-¡Trata con más respeto a tu capitán! Maldito friki del beisbol.

Y aquí vamos, la pelea inútil de todos los días. Gokudera vs Yamamoto.

-Por favor no peleen, y ya os dije, no me molesta que se dirijan a mi informalmente. Somos como una familia después de todo.

-Dejando eso de lado –Enma intervino- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer, Tsuna-kun?

-Pues, algu…

Antes de poder terminar la oración un hombre alto y con patillas rizadas se paró delante de nosotros. Sus ojos estaban escondidos tras una fedora, la cual tenía un lazo anaranjado.

-Chaos, creo que podría ayudarles.

-¿¡Ah?! –Gokudera dió un paso al frente de todos nosotros- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Ma-ma, tranquilízate Hayato. Tal vez solo quería pedir indicaciones.

-Soy Reborn, y antes de que empiecen las inútiles presentaciones les digo que ya los conozco.

No se nos hizo extraño, éramos uno de los piratas más buscados, era lógico que nos reconocieran.

-Kufufufu ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Entregarnos a la marina?

-Mejor, me llevaré a su capitán. Aunque si quieren pueden venir también.

Al decirlo automáticamente Chrome se puso delante de mí con sus brazos extendidos y prácticamente asesinándolo con la mirada. A pesar de ser la más tranquila de todos nosotros, era muy sobreprotectora. Sin embargo, Reborn con un rápido movimiento la apartó del camino y tomó de mi brazo para luego jalarme detrás de él. Yo simplemente me deje arrastrar.

-Desde ahora soy tu nuevo tutor.

-¿Tutor? ¿Para qué voy a querer un tutor en un barco?

-Bueno, aunque mi verdadera línea de trabajo es el asesinato. Ah, y mi verdadero trabajo es convertirte en un jefe de la mafia.

\- . . .

Abrí los ojos como platos, no le creo ni una palabra. No importa que mi intuición diga lo contrario, esta persona debe estar mintiendo, como si no tuviese lo suficiente con ser pirata. Miré a mi tripulación pero ellos estaban igual de confundidos, no sabíamos si reír o comenzar a correr en círculos. Pero cuando me decidí por la segunda opción, el simplemente pareció leer mi mente y me apuntó con un arma frustrando mi intento de escape.

-¡HIIIIIIIIEE! ¿¡Es que estas mal de la cabeza o qué?!

-Calla. ¿Debería dispararte de una vez?

-¿EH? ¡NO!

Cuando traté de buscar apoyo en mis amigos, ellos se estaban divirtiendo con mis gritos. Menos Gokudera, que era detenido por los otros. Todos nos dejamos las armas en el barco, ya que no queríamos causar disturbios por solo llevar una pistola en la cintura. Aunque yo podía ocupar mis llamas, sin embargo estamos en un pueblo, no quisiera recurrir a ellas.

-Muere.

-¡Ni siquiera veo el punto del cual me debas asesinar!

-Lo sabrás cuando mueras.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, el hitman ya había disparado hacia mi dirección.

.

.

.

Dejen su Rw destructivo, creativo, consejero, etc. Cualquiera es bien recibido ^^

Un super abrazo a Victoria Chacin618 y silkie 19 por leer y haber dejado su opinión :3


	3. Capitulo 3

Hello sweeties~ ¿Cómo han estado? Sin comentarios acerca de mis actualizaciones. Pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo ^^

.

.

.

Antes de poder recurrir a mi plan B (correr en círculos), sin siquiera poder suspirar una bala se dirigía hacia mi dirección. Sin poder esquivarla, me dio de lleno en mi frente. Pude sentir el impacto, pero no fue para nada doloroso. Qué manera más patética de morir, después de sobrevivir a tantas peleas, tormentas despiadadas y a otros arrogantes piratas, morir disparado por un completo desconocido en un pueblo; justo el pueblo que nosotros custodiamos. Estaba enojado, o si, muy enojado con el cabrón que me disparó.

Sin embargo, algo raro estaba pasando. No sentía estar muerto o algo por el estilo ¿Dónde está el túnel de luz que tanto mencionan? ¿Para el colmo que me muero tengo que buscarlo? Por mera curiosidad intenté abrir los ojos, oh, sorpresa sorpresa, estoy vivito y coleando. Cuando decidí pararme, vi a mi tripulación abalanzándose sobre mí. Genial, hoy es el día de abrazar al suelo, pobre, se ha de sentir solo, deberíamos hacer de esto un día nacional. A pesar de tener a todos ellos encima de mí les sonreí. Me pueden estar dejando sin oxigeno, pero el gesto de ser tierno, lo es. De a poco nos fuimos parando y…

-Tsk, no tengo tiempo para sus mariconeadas.

Al escuchar la voz de ese tal hitman, aparté a mi tripulación de un movimiento y me puse delante de ellos. El de fedora simplemente se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa ladeada, a mi parecer estaba algo asombrado.

-Oh, al parecer tus llamas son bastante puras.

-¿Puras? ¿Y tú que sabes de eso?

-Te lo dije, soy tu tutor. Ahora sígueme.

Simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, lo mire con una ceja levantada. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato, así que, con una sonrisa arrogante en mis labios comencé a seguirlo. Podía escuchar a mis amigos quejarse detrás de mí, sin embargo ellos me seguían. Ya lo sabían, cuando yo decido algo, se hace. Soy más terco que una mula para cambiar de opinión.

Mientras estábamos a mitad del camino, o eso dijo él cuando se lo pregunté, comencé a pensar porque re carajos lo estaba siguiendo. No era lógico. Esa persona es un hitman, un jodido asesino a sueldo, y a pesar de ser pirata estoy totalmente en contra de asesinar a nuestros enemigos. ¿Entonces por qué? Bueno, mi intuición no parece decir nada. Esto no está bien, pero no está mal. Pasé mi mano por detrás de mi nuca y suspiré. Tengo un talento nato para meterme en problemas. Sin embargo espero que esto no acabe en nada peligroso. Mis amigos, no, mi familia me está siguiendo y puede que yo los esté guiando hacia la boca de un lobo. Si eso pasase no sería capaz de perdonarme…

Habíamos salido del pueblo hace ya una hora, y estuvimos caminando como un kilómetro hasta encontrar una casa. Bueno, en realidad era una reverenda mansión en el medio de la nada, estaba rodeada por descampado a excepción de un pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de esta. Intercambiamos algunas miradas confundidas con mi tripulación, pero nunca dejamos de caminar ni abrimos la boca para decir ni siquiera una palabra.

El de fedora simplemente entró por la puerta principal como si nada, donde nos recibieron dos criadas a las cuales ignoró rotundamente y continuó su camino escaleras arriba. Nosotros saludamos al pasar y lo seguimos, puede que seamos piratas, pero no somos unos maleducados. Cuando volteé hacia atrás pude ver a Gokudera a punto de entrar en ebullición por su típico mal carácter y a Yamamoto tratando de calmarlo, aunque solamente lo estaba alterando aún más. Sonreí algo nervioso, no quisiera pagar las reparaciones de un lugar que pareciera ser tan costoso, y ni hablar de estar endeudados con mafiosos.

Luego de subir como dos escaleras, pasar por tres pasillos y cuatro habitaciones, por fin habíamos llegado a una gran puerta de madera, la cual tenía bordes de oro y un emblema en el medio de esta. El hitman abrió como si nada la puerta, "saludó" con un 'aquí están' y se sentó en uno de los sofás que había en la habitación.

Dicho cuarto tenía unas paredes blancas con un hermoso techo de madera, había varios sillones bastantes cómodos esparcidos por todo el lugar, pero todos ellos apuntaban hacia un gran escritorio de madera en el cual había una enoooorme pila de papeleo. Pensaba que no había nadie más en la habitación y que el tarado este que nos trajo hasta aquí estaba flasheando o algo por el estilo, pero luego de un par de segundos una cabeza se asomó por encima de los papeles. Un aparente amable anciano se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a nosotros, dejando una considerable distancia. Él nos miraba con una cálida sonrisa, la cual se la devolví, no parecía ser una mala persona o eso intuía.

-¡¿Quién re carajos que crees que eres para arrastrarnos por un maldito kilometro y traernos a esta puta mansión bañada en oro, con toda la plata que invirtieron en solo esta habitación pueden alimentar un pueblo por años, y…?!

Gokudera se calló de inmediato al sentir mi mirada sobre él. Suspiré y me acerqué un poco más a la persona mayor frente a nosotros.

-Disculpa por eso, nosotros vinimos bajo nuestro propio riesgo no nos arrastraron a ninguna parte. Lo que si quisiera saber que asuntos tienen exactamente con nosotros. Ah, y soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero solo díganme Tsuna.

-Oh, no te preocupes, entiendo por qué tu amigo reaccionó de esa manera. Perdonen por no presentarme antes, soy Timotteo di Vongola, el noveno jefe de mi famiglia. Creo que Reborn ya se los ha dicho anteriormente, pero usted…

-Si, si, voy a ser entrenado para ser un jefe mafioso. Pero eso no explica nada, ¿por qué yo? Solo soy un pirata bueno para nada que trata de vivir y no molestar. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

-Tienes razón, no tiene coherencia ni razón de que escoja a un pirata para tomar mi puesto. Pero tú no eras uno, eres hijo de Nana e Iemitsu Sawada, lo cual te convierte descendiente directo de Giotto, el fundador de Vongola.

\- . . .

Descendiente directo, nah, imposible. Miré detenidamente el cuarto en el cual me encontraba, un desperdicio de plata. Toda mi niñez la viví como alguien humilde, alguien quien de jota tiene algo para comer y si es que sobra se los da a quienes están en una situación parecida a la suya. Y ahora vienen con que mis descendientes estuvieron forrados en plata, por lo que mamma podría haber llevado una vida de reina con todo lo que se merece y más. Pero no, ella tuvo que trabajar hasta caer enferma para que luego la mate un puto pirata. SI, claro. La vida es una zorra. Y yo, claro, lo más lógico para mí era convertirme en lo que más odio. Pero yo solamente quería escapar de esa vida, quería ser libre, poder mirar a mí alrededor para ver a mis amigos viviendo bien y así poder sonreír felizmente al cielo. Bueno, ¡fuera, y vuela lejos, bardeo mental! Cuando miré hacia atrás, mis amigos me estaban mirando fijamente con una cara bastante seria. Yo sabía que fuese lo fuese a decir, ellos me iba a apoyar.

-Si te estás preguntando cómo es que dimos contigo, es bastante simple, Iemitsu trabaja para nosotros. Una lástima su perdida, él era como un hermano para mi…

Oh si, si antes estaba enojado ahora estaba más que cabreado. Mi padre, viviendo esta clase de vida pero sin aportar nada a casa, sin siquiera visitarnos una vez todos los años, simplemente aparecer cuando se le de la puta gana. Todo bien, algo me dice que no nos trajo aquí para no involucrarnos en este mundo, para que tengamos una vida normal y que blahblablah, pero, una ayudita no le hace mal a nadie joder. ¡¿Es que le tenía que pedir limosna hasta a mi padre?! A pesar de estar maldiciendo a mi padre mentalmente, la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro nunca desapareció. Puede que se haya tensado un poco, pero seguía ahí.

-Bueno, supongamos que yo aceptase el puesto. ¿Qué pasa con mis amigos? ¿Y mi vida en el mar? ¿Y qué es eso de que voy a tener un tutor? Y por último, ¿qué mierda va a ser de mi vida? Porque al parecer usted lo dice todo tan simple y tan fácil, como tirando flores al cielo y brincando en círculos, pero yo no lo veo así. Un cambio tan abrupto de vida no se acepta tan fácil, ¿y si me niego? ¿Qué van a hacer, matarme? No le encuentro el sentido a esto, mi padre era descendiente directo y no era el jefe, es usted, ¿Por qué tengo que tomar el mando yo? Vaya y dele el cargo a su hijo, o si no tiene ¡vaya y tenga uno joder!

Luego de mis palabras hubo unos segundo de silencio, en el cual Timotteo me miraba directamente a los ojos y el hitman escondía su mirada tras su fedora y sonreía ligeramente.

-Mira Tsuna, tu vida en el mar no tiene por qué desaparecer, pero ya no estarás navegando todos los días a todos los horarios. ¿Tus amigos? Seguirán contigo, claro, si es que ellos aún quieren seguirte. Tu tutor será Reborn, él te enseñara lo básico de la mafia que yo no podré enseñarte gracias a esa pila de papeleo; claro que también te enseñará a mejorar tus tácticas de pelea. Y tu vida, no sé lo que será de ella, lo que suceda será tu decisión y tu culpa, luego no vengas a arrepentirte. Si te niegas no pasará nada, simplemente te irás y nosotros seguiremos aquí, pero créeme que algún día nos volveremos a ver, pero ya no como amigos o como aliados. ¿Entiendes verdad? Y no, no tengo un hijo legitimo, pero aunque lo tuviera a mi me parece lo más adecuado que tú, Sawada Tsunayoshi, seas quien tome el cargo. Ahora, si desean podrán quedarse una semana aquí hasta que decidas.

-Me parece bien, pero no te aseguro nada, Timotteo.

-Y eso me parece lo más optimo, por favor, no te guies tanto por tus instintos. Piensa y analiza la propuesta que te acabo de hacer. En estos días que te vayas a quedar aquí Reborn te explicara nuestra situación y lo básico que necesitas saber sobre Vongola. Yo, esperaré tu respuesta…

.

.

.

¡Hey! ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen un comentario con su opinión. Chicos, también por favor comenten sobre qué decisión quieren de elija Tsuna. ¿Mafia o Pirata? Como ya he explicado un poco en el capitulo, si elige pirata eventualmente tendría que pelear contra la mafia en algún punto. Y si elige mafia, pues, es un secreto lo que pasaría :$

Bueno, muuuuchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, un besho, nos leemos!


	4. Capitulo 4

Heyooo! ¿Cómo han estado personitas? Por aquí todo templado (? Em, si xd Bueno, no sé si es culpa de que no escribía hace mucho, pero al llegar apenas a las 700 palabras, sentía que había escrito como 2000 xd Sentí que la historia avanzó súper rápido, pls, estoy fuera de forma hasta para escribir jaja Bueno, si más, espero que les guste este capítulo~

.

.

.

Nos fue dada una habitación a cada uno de nosotros luego de esa extraña conversación que tuvimos con el capo de la famiglia a la cual, supuestamente, voy a tomar el mando. Me senté en la enorme cama que había en mi cuarto y me detuve a mirar todo meticulosamente; siento que aquí caben como doscientas personas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, a excepción de una, la cual era de piedra vista. Los muebles eran de madera, había un gran armario, una mesita de luz junto a la cama y un lujoso sofá ubicado al lado de una puerta de vidrio, la cual daba a un pequeño balcón. Decidí salir a este para mirar un poco el paisaje. En toda la baranda había una enredadera, si, si, muy linda, pero es molesta de cojones. Mi balcón daba justo hacia el bosque, tengo que ir ahí algún día, me llama bastante la atención. ¡Yep! A pesar de ser súper lujosa y no estar acostumbrado a esto, esta habitación me encanta, creo que podría vivir con esto. Entré nuevamente y me tiré en la cama, estampando mi cara contra la almohada.

Toda esta situación no tiene sentido, deberíamos estar en el mar ahora mismo, explorando, peleando y navegando libremente por todos los lugares que queramos a la hora que queramos. Sin horarios, sin tutores, sin restricciones. Pero hay algo, un sentimiento que no me permite irme por ahora. Esto era algo muy importante, o eso intuía, algo de lo cual esta vez no voy a poder escapar. Era como una especie de atracción peligrosa, de solo pensar lo que podría hacer luego de completar el entrenamiento hacía que no pudiera quedarme quieto; quería empezarlo ahora mismo.

Me levanté de un salto, con todas las energías renovadas, y salí del cuarto dando un portazo. Corrí por los pasillos con una sonrisa ladeada, parecía demente pero tenía que descargar toda esta 'adrenalina' en alguna parte. Como estábamos en un cuarto piso, abrí una ventana y simplemente salté. Antes de tocar el suelo encendí mis llamas y salí disparado hacia el cielo, dando un par de vueltas y gritos. Noté como toda mi tripulación había salido al patio a ver que re carajos estaba haciendo, y al verme simplemente comenzaron a atacarme con sus armas, tenían una media sonrisa en sus rostros. Enma trató de seguirme el paso en el cielo, evitando los ataques de los otros. Yo simplemente seguía esquivando. Todo era fácil, hasta que cierta persona se unió a la diversión. Ese maldito sádico que voy a tener como tutor comenzó a dispararme a diestra y siniestra. Podía sentir como sus balas me rozaban con bastante facilidad, bueno, por algo es un hitman.

A duras penas podía salir ileso de sus ataques, pero un destello en sus ojos logró desconcentrarme. En lugar de apuntarme a mí, esta vez lo hizo hacia Enma, por lo cual yo me puse en el medio y simplemente recibí el impacto por él. ¡Joder! Esta mierda no es una puta bala normal, arde más de lo que debería. Agarré mi hombro, el cual no dejaba de sangrar. Pero antes de poder hacer algún otro movimiento, otra de esas mierdas impactó en mi pierna. No grité, me trague todo el dolor y le dirigí una sonrisa; esto es divertido. Traté de avanzar a toda velocidad en su dirección, pero de golpe mis llamas se extinguieron y fui en caída libre hacia el suelo. Definitivamente, hoy es el día oficial de abrazar el suelo. En un pobre intento de caer con gracia, terminé cayendo de jeta contra la tierra y gracias al impulso arranqué unos tres metros de pasto con mi cara. Debo decir, que no sabe para nada bien. Me quedé unos segundos en la misma posición, para luego sentarme y hacer presión en mis heridas.

Todos mis amigos, menos Mukuro que estaba riendo a la distancia (aunque parecía un poco cabreado con Reborn), corrieron en mi dirección para ver cómo me encontraba. Chrome estaba completamente preocupada y enojada, podía ver como se contenía de ir a pegarle al mal nacido que me hizo est… Oh, lo hizo, le dio una cachetada de lleno en el rostro del hitman, el cual simplemente la acepto sin molestia, inclusive parecía que se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto. Sin decir nada y sin borrar esa sádica sonrisa de su rostró se acercó a mí apartando de su paso a mi familia. Puso sus manos sobre mis heridas, apretándolas un poco, y explusó un poco de sus llamas. Estas eran amarillas, parecían bailar entre su mano y mi herida; podía sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la zona afectada, pero luego de eso una liguera descarga recorrió mi cuerpo. Aunque diga que fue como una descarga, no dolió para nada, era como sentir que cada célula de mi pierna y mi hombro era renovada. Una sensación rara y bastante adictiva al decir verdad.

-Necesitas bastante entrenamiento, Dame-Tsuna, lo básico de lo básico. Para el final de este día tienes que aprender a esquivar mis balas, bueno, te lo pondré fácil no te preocupes.

Al escuchar mi nuevo sobrenombre un ligero tick apareció en mi ceja izquierda, acompañado de algunos gritos de Gokudera por la falta de respeto y que etc, etc. Estaba entusiasmado por el entrenamiento, pero no podía mentir que sentía algo de miedo. Ese temor que tengo en cada batalla o entrenamiento, inclusive algunas veces me aterra pensar en un choque de espadas o algo por el estilo. Soy un pirata, estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero el miedo que acarreo desde que era pequeño no puede ser borrado tan fácilmente. Y peor aún con esas dichosas armas de fuego, las aborrezco. Peeeero, como soy un masoquista profesional, la simple idea de tener miedo me fascinaba. Nada mejor con enfrentarte a tus temores y tratar de superarlos.

Con mis heridas ya curadas, mis amigos decidieron recorrer la mansión mientras yo entrenaba. Podía ver a la peli-morada algo indignada al ser completamente ignorada por el hitman, pero al notar que la estaba observando me sonrió y corrió para caminar al lado de la cabeza de piña.

. . .

El resto del día fuero disparos y más disparos. Lo único que no soporté de este entrenamiento, fue notar como él ni siquiera se preocupaba por dispararme, si esto se me hizo difícil no quiero saber cómo sería enfrentarme seriamente con él. Al principio me costó bastante seguirle el ritmo, pero luego de dos horas podía hacerlo fácilmente, por lo cual el hitman decidió tratar de enseñarme un nuevo truco con mis llamas. Era algo que me permitía congelar las llamas de mis enemigos, o algo así. No logré realizarlo, pero Reborn dijo que las posibilidades de que lo logre hoy eran de un diez por ciento. Quería mandar a la mierda sus cálculos y lograrlo, pero no importa cuán determinado estuve, no pude hacerlo. Finalizado el entrenamiento, algo frustrado me dirigí a darme una un baño rápido y meterme en mi cama de un saque. Mis ropas terminaron quemadas y agüereadas, por lo cual agarré cualquier cosa del armario que estaba en mi pieza para usar de pijama. De por si se me hizo raro ver mi propia ropa colgada ahí, eso significa que entraron a MI barco sin permiso, pero bueno, mañana iré a ver que más sacaron. Apenas al apoyar mi cabeza en la mullida almohada y cerrar los ojos, me quedé dormido…

Pero claro que la paz duraba poco, un fuerte estruendo junto a una gran ráfaga de viento pasó cerca de mí, por lo que abrí mis ojos abruptamente para presenciar como un pelinegro con rulos era estampado en la pared contraria en la cual se encontraba mi cama. Debo admitir que me llevé una gran sorpresa, por lo cual lancé un grito, emh, muy masculino, si… Volviendo al tema, a unos pocos metros míos había un gran hueco en la pared. El chico se levantó con algo de dificultad, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Creo que tiene como unos trece años, no más de eso. Lo miré escéptico, no era normal que alguien atraviese tu pared en plena madrugada.

-D-debo c-ca-calmarme…

Por el tremendo hueco de la pared se asomó otro adolecente pelinegro, pero parecía estar sumamente cabreado, siento que con solo su mirada puede llegar a matar a alguien. Tenía unas tonfas en sus manos y estaba en posición de ataque. Al parecer alguien hizo una travesura~ Mire la situación con algo de duda, intervenir o ser espectador. La verdad que la segunda opción era algo sumamente tentador, pero no me parecía correcto… No, no quería que destruyesen mi habitación. En un cansado suspiro, me puse mis guantes y en un movimiento veloz me posicioné delante del pre-adolecente justo a tiempo de atajar un golpe bastante agresivo por parte del señor tonfas. Justo en ese momento la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe dejando a la vista a un chico peliblanco algo bronceado, el cual me miro algo sorprendido antes de gritar con todas sus energías hasta dejarme prácticamente sordo.

-¡UUUUUUOOOOHHH! ¡Yo también quiero participar, al extremo!

Me quedé un rato descolocado por todo lo que estaba pasando hasta que recibí un ataque directo en mi cara.

-¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE! Tieeeempo, paren, esperen, ¡NOOOOOO, MI PIEZA NOOOOOOO!

.

.

.

Uwuiiiiiii, ¿qué les pareció? Yep, yep, ya están todos reunidos, sabemos cómo va a acabar la pobre mansión u.u Em, puede que los haya introducido de una manera muy brusca, pero buehno xd Quería variar un poco en lugar de hacer 152 capítulos para terminar de introducirlos a todos xd Deje su Rw, positivo, negativo, bardero o sarcástico es biiiieeeen recibido :3

Buehno, sobre el camino que elegirá Tsu, será la mafia. Era lo que tenía pensado desde un principio y con esos tres comentarios terminé de definirlo :v

Biem, aquí les dejo la **_zona de respuestas:_**

 _Gracias por comentar 3 Son un amorsh de persona :3 Pues, nos leemos~_

 **Mikan18:** Holis ^^/ Siento que haya sido corto, lo quería hacer más largo pero sentía que lo debía subir así como estaba, y pues, eso hice jeje. Vamos, que vivir en la calle y ser pirata por algunos años no hace que tu vocabulario sea 'rosado', por así decirlo xd. Tenía bastantes dudas sobre que palabras ocupar, así que le mandé mi forma de hablar y parece que sirvió xD Y gracias por votar :3 En opinión personal, yo también me inclinaba más hacia el lado mafioso, pero siempre me gusta dar la oportunidad de dar para elegir; ya que me parece interesante saber lo que piensan c:

 **OtakuLife121:** Ooooh, Hola xD Oh, vamos, sabemos que mi historia va a acabar mal no importa que elijan (? Okno xd Bueno, puede ser :v, xd. Ossshe, pasame el nombre del fanfic, sho quiero leerlo. And, don't think that, your English is good :v Mi ingles básico sirve para algo ;D En mis fics no lo eh ocupado mucho, pero es mi forma de hablar normal, bueno, cuando estoy mosqueada. Auch, me diste justo en mi corazonshito T-T Pero sí, tengo que ponerme las pilas y volver a actualizar ;^; No me maten por no hacerlo antes /-\ Y pues, la verdad que me reí bastante con tu comentario xd

 **97fizhy03dt:** Hola^^/ Me ashdgaksdfas que te haya gustado *^* Pues mira, la época de los piratas es aproximadamente la época de Napoleón, para que te des una idea; de igual forma, en mi fic vas a encontrar algunos detalles bastantes más avanzados en la época xd Lo de la famiglia de Enma, no lo sé, posiblemente van aparecer, es que yo escribo sin pensar detenidamente una trama, lo que se me ocurre en el momento se escribe y punto xd Si llego a incorporar a los Simon, si, Enma será el jefe seguramente. Y, ¡tadaa! Ahí está un Lambo de 13 años xd La sexy bazooka tiene que aparecer, sin bazooka no hay Lambo-sama xd


End file.
